Annabeth and the seven go to Goode High
by Naomi1234
Summary: Annabeth gets to go too goode high school to see Percy! The rest of the seven, along with a few other people go to the highschool also. Set after Blood of Olympus during their Senior Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- California?**

**Annabeth POV**

**6:30 AM**

**September 2**

I ran through the murky woods panting and dodging branches. There was obviously something behind me, but I didn't have any weapon. My dagger, which had been taken out of Tartarus was at the Hotel on my nightstand.

"Di Imortales! How could I have been so stupid?" I said nearly ramming into a tree trunk. The first rule of a demigod was to always have your dagger! How could I have forgotten that? Before I continue let me explain something to you.

You probably think I'm crazy ranting on about a dagger, something called Tartarus, and a demiwhoever. But it's true, I'm a daughter of the Greek god Athena. And if you say that's a myth they will blast you out of the sky! I assure you I am not crazy. I am absolutely sane. Mostly.

First things first

*Are you missing a parent that disappeared right after or before you were born?

*Do you have dyslexia and/or ADHD?

*Do you see things no one else does? Scary things?

If you answered "yah so?" to any one of these questions, then

WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING ON AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE? IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFOR A MONSTER SMELLS YOU AND YOU DIE! IT'S JUST AS BAD AS PUTTING TARGET ON YOUR BACK! GET OF THIS DEVICE NOW AND FIND CAMP! Unless you have a monster proof phone, in that case, read on.

Now that any demigods are safe, I hope, then let me continue where I left off in my story. ah yes, running away from something behind me.

I kept running as fast as I could, the wind blowing the stray blond hair out of my face. I heard a growl closer behind me, and made a sharp right. I hadn't fainted of exhaustion thanks to years of camp training.

As I kept running I noticed something. Even though I had just turned around the wind was still on my face. Suddenly the wind picked up and began blowing me backwards toward the monster. The wind turned me around, and I saw that I would crash into the monster in about

3…2…1… but impact never came.

The ground opened up before me and I began falling down a dark deep hole. I heard screams and recognized that one of them was mine. I saw the ground in front of me and crashed down. Though I didn't hurt myself, my shirt was ripped, showing my tank top underneath. I recognized the place. It was Tartarus. Tartarus. The one place that was my worst nightmare. And Percy wasn't here to help me. I heard a scream and saw Gaea standing next to 2 people who were in chains. The two people were Percy and Bob the titan.

I ran over to Percy but was stopped by an invisible force. I kept trying to run toward them but kept getting pushed backwards. I yelled Percy's name. He didn't answer. Then after a few seconds Percy looked up with rage in his eyes,

"Why did you do this to me Annabeth?" He said his eyes full of hurt now. with traces of anger,

"What happened to together **forever.** Why did you put me in chains? Why did you drag me through Tartarus? Help Me." I began to tear up. This cant be real. Percy would never be mad at me for something like this. I began crying and tried to run to him again, but the wall of force stopped me. So instead I talked to him

"What are you talking about Percy? I Love you and will always be here for you. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I want to help, but I can't!" I screamed his name he just stared at me with anger in his eyes.

"That's what they all say Chase." Then Bob spoke up.

"Why did you leave me down here to die?" He said,"I wanted to say hi to the stars, but you left me here to die. You KILLED me." I cried harder, and tried still to run at them. Then Gaea looked at me laughing.

"poor little girl. Watch as I destroy the people you love." She raised her fingers, and a light went on behind her. I saw the fates who were looking at Percy with a string in their hands. They were grabbing scissors.

"No!" I screamed,"Please don't do this. Take me instead." Gaea smirked,

"You mean nothing to me." She snapped her fingers and the fates cut the string. Percy screamed and went rigged, before being completely still. She had killed him. I cried, and screamed, trying still to run to him. She then snapped her fingers and the fates cut another string, causing Bob to fall limp in his chains. I screamed and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see myself in my Hotel room with my dagger on my nightstand. I looked at my shirt and saw that it was not in shreds. It was a nightmare.I took a deep breath. Ever since Tartarus they had been getting worse. I didn't tell Percy though because he had his own nightmares to worry about.

I know what you might be thinking. "Percy would help you. You HAVE to tell him". Well, Pride is my fatal flaw, so to bad.

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:00. Time to get up. I suddenly was excited because then i remembered that I was going to Percy's school! Goode High School. I hadn't seen My seaweed brain for almost 2 months. Sure we Im'd every day, but it wasn't the same. I missed him. A lot. I was even going to stay in a guest room at the Blofis's.

The only reason Athena agreed, is because I would be closer to Olympus to work on redesigning it. Which by the way, the gods are being REALLY annoying about. Gods I'm only one person.

Anyway my dream momentarily forgotten, I got out of bed to get dressed, just as Percy texted me.

'Hey wise girl! :) Good Morning.' Percy did't know that I was going to his school, and I intend to keep it like that until I see hime today at school.

'Morning Seaweed Brain! ;)' I texted back.

I turned to my closet and pocket out an outfit. Grey Jeans and an owl T-shirt. With Grey flats, and a Sea green and Grey necklace Percy had gotten me after Tartarus. My phone dinged, and I saw it was Percy.

'Whatcha doin today? I'm starting school :( ' I forgot to mention Leo had made us all monster-proof phones. Which meant I could use my phone with out expecting 20 monsters coming up the elevator to say hi.

'not much. I'm starting school today too' I snickered. If only he knew.

'What school?' uh oh… um…

'I gtg text you later love you!' i let out a breath. It's really hard to keep a secret from Percy, especially when he gives me his baby seal eyes. It's sooo cute!

'Fine…Love you :) Text you later!' I grabbed my backpack and headed down the elevator to the lobby, where they served breakfast.

I grabbed a bagel, and some orange juice. I looked at my watch, and widened my eyes. It was already 7:20, and school starts at 7:45. I still had to get my locker number, schedule, and find my first class!. I scarfed down the bagel, gulped down the orange juice, and ran out of the hotel. I hailed cab, and told the driver to get me to Goode High and fast. He got there in 10 minutes, and I thanked and paid him. I looked up and saw Goode High for the first time. It was so pretty, and the Architecture was amazing! Surprisingly, it had Some Greek and Roman aspects to it! I gaped at it, and began walking up the steps to the front door. I heard some boys whistle, and some of the girls, (the populars by the looks of them), glare.

I sighed. This happened all the time at my old school. I wished it would change, but apparently not. Demigods aren't ugly, I mean we're half god. I opened the door, and walked forward looks at the architecture some more, when I ran into someone. We both fell to the floor. No one bothered to look at us or help us up, which I was glad of. I didn't need anymore attention.

I got up of of the girl that had bumped into me, and helped her up. She had Carmel hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry about that!" I said," I wasn't looking where I was going .I'm Annabeth" She shook my hand

"It's fine. I'm Natalie, but mist people call me Nati If you don't mind me asking, Are you new?" She said kindly. I smiled at her,

"Yah, can you show me where the office is?" I asked. She nodded,

"Sure, follow me." She led me through a few hallways. I looked for Percy but couldn't find him so far. We got to the office, and nocked. I hear a muffled, "come in" an opened the door.

There was a lady with honey-blond hair, and grey eyes.. I gasped,, because I knew her! She was my half sister Ella (who by the way was good friends with the harpy Ella). She immediately recognized me.

"Annabeth! It's so good too see you. How are you? What are you doing here? How's camp?" She gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you to Ella. I came to Goode because I missed Percy, and you know who is pestering me to finish redesigning their houses." She nodded

"How's everyone at camp?"

"There good, we have a new camper in our cabin. She's 11, Her name is Catherine, we all call her Cat." We then remembered Nati who looked very shocked.

"She's my half sister." I explain. Nati nods still a little shocked. Ella went back to her computer and typed something, before handing me a few papers.

"Here's all of your information for the day. Goode luck. Oh and Nati can you be her guide for the day?"

"Sure, Miss Cook." I have Ella one more hug, and Nati and I went out the door. I found my locker, and put my stuff in it. I then looked at my schedule and smiled when I realized Ella had printed it out in Greek.

Home room: (8:45-9:20)

1st period: Ancient Greek: (9:25-10:15)

2nd period: English (10:20-11:05)

3rd period: Writing (11:10-12:10)

4th period: Lunch (12:15-1:00)

6th period: Elective-Architecture (1:05-1:35)

7th period: PE:(1:40-2:25)

7th Period:Math (2:30-3:15)

Dismissal

Suddenly everyone in the hallway got quiet and I looked up to see what they were all staring at. It was a guy with black hair and green eyes, Percy! I hid by my locker, and realized that he was putting some stuff into his own locker which was right next to mine.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" he replied. Not very enthusiastically.

"Percy ple-"

"No thanks I have a girlfriend" he still wasn't looking at me.

"Perseus Jackson it's me, wise girl." He looked over and when he saw me, smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug. He then kissed me and I melted into his arms.

Realizing that half of the schools eyes were on us, we broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I came to Goode because I missed You, and you know who is pestering me to finish redesigning their houses." He nodded in understanding.

"Let me see your schedule." He looked at it for a second, then smiled

"We have all of the same classes except instead of Architecture I have study hall."

"You don't actually study do you?"

"You know me so well!" He said giving me a kiss

I smiled very happy with how the day was showing so far. I shouldn't of said anything because just then I heard the most annoying voice ever!

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

**Phew done! If you guys don't know, this is a rewriting of my other story ANNABETH AND THE SEVEN GO TO GOODE HIGH. Please Review, and I'm gonna have Q/A thingie on here, so if you write a review and then a question about pretty much anything(except things like my full and or where I live, STALKERS!), I will answer them on here! **

**I will be WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN A DAY OR TWO! But more reviews equals FASTER UPDATING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Sophie**

I realized I uploaded the wrong chapter yesterday, so I deleted it, and this is the correct one! Sorry!

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy. **

**Also please review on what you think I should add in this story, or what not to do. Thx!**

Wannabesemigod1:Thanks for telling me, I realized I put the wrong chapter on. And I'm between the ages of 12-15.

Annabeth POV

7:40

September 2- Monday

Previously

"Who the hell are you, and what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

Present

Percy and I broke apart, though he still gave me a side hug. I looked at the girl, and immediately hated her. She was a clown in heels. Maybe under all of the make-up she wasn't hideous, but there was about 5 pounds of it in the way.

She also had unnatural black hair, and blue eyes. Her clothes could of been classified as a bikini with a see through shirt. Like I said, I hated her immediately.

"I've told you so many times Sophie, I 'm NOT your boyfriend. This" Percy said hugging me,"Is my wonderful girlfriend, not you!" Sophie looked me over in disgust.

"Well when you get tired of that Dumb Blonde. Call Me." That's it. Anger flared inside of me. No one, and I mean no one calls me a dumb blonde. I slapped her across the face HARD. She shrieked and stepped back. I glared at her and she flinched.

"NO ONE CALLES ME A DUMB BLOND!" I said. I was about to go at her again, when someone held me back. It was Percy. Stupid Achilles curse! He had become invincible for the second time after loosing it at the Roman Camp.

"Let me go!" I screamed glaring at Sophie. He hugged me tighter

"Sophie, no one calls Annabeth a dumb blonde! You have the smarts of a newborn compared to her!" Percy said. Sophie sashayed off bright red from embarrassment and anger. I turned to Percy,

"Was that really true what you said Seaweed Brain?" I asked. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I meant every word Wise Girl." I smiled and hugged him

"Sorry to break up this…reunion, but who's this Percy?" I looked behind Percy and saw a group of people who had walked with him in the hallway.

"Oh right sorry." Percy said releasing me from his hug."This is Kyle, Tammy, the twins Hunter and Evan, and you already know Nati." He pointed to each of them in turn. Kyle, who was holding Nati's hand (they must be dating), had brown hair and brown eyes. The twins Hunter and Evan had blond hair and green eyes. They reminded me of the Stolls. Tammy had caramel hair and blue eyes. Nati and Tammy looked a lot alike.

"Are you two siblings?" I asked pointing to Tammy and Nati. The laughed

"No, though everyone thinks we are." Tammy said. They could be demigods, I thought. I was about to say something when the bell rang signaling we had about 1 minute to get to our class.

"DI Imortales!" Percy said pulling me down a hallway,"I forgot about homeroom. Mrs. Davis does NOT like us to be late."

'Percy!" Said Nati behind us

"What?"

"Homeroom is that way." She stepped in front of us, and pointed behind Percy and I. We turned, and Nati showed us the way. We walked into a door labled homeroom, just as we heard Mrs. Davis was telling everyone to go to their seats.

**Don't forget: I'm gonna have Q/A thingie on here, so if you write a review and then a question about pretty much anything(except things like my full and or where I live, STALKERS!), I will answer them on here! **

**All Done! I know this chapter was short, but it was late, and I still had homework! Sorry, the best one will be longer! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have no excuses I lost interest for a little but I'm back don't worry!

Annabeth Chase POV

7:48 A.M.

Homeroom

We all took our seats at the back of the class. Me in the middle, Percy and Nati on either side of me.

"Alright!" Mrs. Davis said grabbing a stack of papers on her desk. Was there a quiz? I wondered. I didn't study! My mind went on Red Alert until Mrs. Davis talked again,

"For the next few weeks we will be doing a report about our backgrounds, and every day lives. I was going to do this at the beginning of the year, but I decided to give you study hall the first few weeks." She began passing out the papers. I visibly relaxed. So there wasn't a test. Phew, good.

"Alright" Mrs. Davis said, "You'll be doing this in groups of three. I'm going to go in order of seats. Charlie…Sabrina…Reagan, Chloe…" I stopped listening and turned to Percy, who had decided to sit on my right, and was poking my shoulder.

"Σοφός κορίτσι; (wise girl?)" He asked

"ναι;(Yah?)" I replied swatting his finger which was still poking my shoulder.

"Πώς υποτίθεται ότι θα μπορέσουμε να κάνουμε αυτό το έργο?(How are we supposed to do this project?)"

"Εμείς πάμε για να είναι αξιόπιστα, έτσι θα το καταλάβω από το σπίτι σας(We're going to be paired up, so we'll figure it out out your house)."

"Πώς ξέρεις ότι θα πάμε να ενωθεί μέχρι (How do you know we're going to be paired up?)" I signaled him to look forward just as Mrs. Davis said,

"Percy… Annabeth…and Nati" Mrs. Davis kept going on to that rest of the class. Percy opened his mouth at me surprised. I laughed and closed his mouth.

" Εγώ απλά υπολογίζονται μπροστά(I just simply counted ahead.)"

"Υπάρχει σαν 45 παιδιά!(There's like 45 kids!)"

"Διαιρέστε ότι με 3(Divide that by 3)" I said

"Ξέρεις δεν κάνω μαθηματικά εκτός αν είναι πραγματικά σημαντικό!(You know I don't do Math unless its really important!)"

"Mr. Jackson Ms. Chase." My head snapped up as the teacher called on us. Apparently she had finished the papers and was talking while we were talking. Oops.

"Unless you'd like to share your conversation with the whole class, I suggest you listen." I sighed as Mrs. Davis continued,

"Now as I was saying, You have 2 weeks to answer these questions on your paper, and after two weeks each group will give a presentation on there answers, in which you will be graded." I heard a noise beside me and saw Percy banging his head on his desk. I lifted his head off the desk, (he couldn't afford to loose more brain cells, )and he looked up at me frowning.

"You have me remember, I'm a daughter of you know who?" I said He smiled, and went back to looking at the teacher with that lopsided grin I'd grown to love.

"You can start your presentations now," Mrs. Davis said,"You have about 20 minutes till the bell rings. You can work in here or in the hallway"

"Alright!" Nati said as we went in the hallway,"Let's tackle this evil monster of a presentation." I laughed and so did Percy. Once we calmed down I read off the first question,

"What are the first and last names of your Parents? I'll go First" I said grabbing a piece of lined paper from my backpack.

"My dad's name is Fredrick Chase, and my moms in Athena Chase." Sorry mom! I prayed. Athena hates being called "chase".

Percy went next,

"My moms name is Sally Jackson, and my dad's is Poseidon… uh…Jackson? Poseidon Jackson." He said unsure. I raised an eyebrow at him as I wrote it on the paper. He mouthed "What?" I rolled my eyes,

"Nati, your turn." I said

"My mom's name is Ava Smith, and I never knew my dad, but my step dad's is Derek Smith." As I wrote it down, I thought about something,

"By any chance do you have ADHD or Dyslexia?" I asked.

"ADHD why?" I looked at Percy.

"Νομιζεις?(Do you think-?)" I said. He looked at me

"Ας ανακαλύψουμε (Let's find out)," he turned to Nati,"Μπορείτε να με καταλάβετε?(Can you understand me?)" She looked at us blankly. Hm…I guess not

"Did you try Latin" Someone behind me said. I looked up to see the rest of the seven along with Nico and Thalia behind me. I scrambled to my feet.

"Guys!" I said going to Thalia, while Percy went to Jason and Nico.I gave Thalia a hug."

Hey Annie!" Thalia said.

"First of all NEVR CALL ME ANNIE!" I said glaring,"And second you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow." I wasn't disappointed (the more the merrier) I was just surprised. I went to give hugs to everyone else while Thalia answered,

"Chiron let us come early." Percy looked at me,

"You knew they were coming?" He asked. I nodded

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me?

"Yep."

"Why?" He pouted and gave me his baby seal eyes. Trying to resist them I said,

"Stop that, and its called a surprise." I said waiving my hands, and laughing. He stopped pouting and went to go say Hi to everyone else.

"Wait," I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Wont this many of um..us..attract a lot of um…monsters" I whispered that last part cause Nati was still here, looking at us in shock.

"We've done worse." piper said. I nodded agreeing with her.

"This is Nati" I said pulling Nait toward us.

"Hi" She waved. I pointed to everyone in turn.,

"This is Thalia, her cousin Nico, who's cousins with Percy, This is piper and her boyfriend Jason who is also Percy's cousin and Hazel , Nico's sister. This is Frank, boyfriend of Hazel, and this is Leo." Than I notices three more people, behind them running toward us. The stolls and Katie.

"Uh oh." I said Everyone looks where i was looking and saw the stolls and an angry Katie.

"You guys came?" Asked Jason. Katie answered,

"These vlacas shoved me in a suitcase while they went in one of their own."

"So those were the extra luggage." Leo said

"By the way," conner said,"I REALLY DON'T APPRECIATE BEING THROWN AROUND BY YOU VALDEZ!" Leo shrugged

"Then next time don't come in a suitcase." he said. Thalia came up to me, while the boys had a bigger argument. She called over Nati,

"Like I said before…Did you try Latin" We looked at Nati than Thalia spoke in Latin

Done! Please REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the wanted next chapter! Enjoy!

Monday 9:18 am

Homeroom (Still)

Annabeth Chase POV

Previous:

"Like I said before…Did you try Latin" We looked at Nati than Thalia spoke in Latin

Present

I held my breath. IT can't be this easy to find a new demigod can it?

"Salve sum heroicus medium deus pater Iovis" I immediately understood it as "Hello I'm a demigod, half god, and my father is Zeus" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't scare her Thalia!" Luckily and unluckily Nati just stared blankly at us.

"I'm guessing you didn't understand a word I said?" Thalia asked.

"No sorry" she replied. I looked at Thalia,

"(Δεν είναι ένας ημίθεος) Not a demigod" I said in greek. just than Mrs. Davis came into the hallway.

"These must be the new kids that were coming. I don't think that this many teenagers have come in the same day and all known each other in the history of this school." I shrugged,

"You'll get used to it. Here i'll make it easier" Thalia started grinning,

"Thalia-" I warned

"Jason is my brother, Nico is my cousin, Percy is my cousin, Hazel is my cousin and Nico is her brother, Leo is Piper's… 2nd or something Nephew i guess, Frank is related to Percy's dad, our other relative Clarrise( I don't know how to spell it sorry!) is Franks sister , wow that felt weird to say, and as for Travis and Conner…their brother was Annabeth's Grover and Mines close friend until he died." I face-palmed. Way to go Thalia, The teacher looked at us wide eyed,

"Class dismissed"

Percy sniggered, apparently they all had stopped socializing halfway through Thalia's relationship rant and had begun listening.

"So," He continued," is Nati a demigod? Did you try Latin? Did-"

" Way ahead of you," I said not very enthusiastically," Nati's not" Just then Nati came toward us

"I'm not what?" I looked at my watch

"oh look at that it's time for Greek! Lets go don't want to be late."

10:18 Am

After Greek

Long story short, Greek was boring just as always. We all answered ALL of the questioned and left the teacher clueless. Haha Fun. Most of the demigods split ways for the next class. Next is my worst nightmare…ENGLISH. Stupid dyslexia. Percy stopped dead in his tracks as we were on our way to said class,

"Aw man can't we ditch English…

" No"

"and Math"

"Absolutely not"

"…and Writing"

"Uh uh"

"and architecture…"

"You don't have architecture Seaweed Brain"

"YAY! that means I can ditch it!"

"You can't ditch it if you don't have it" He pouted and I smiled. He gave me his lopsided grin and i kissed him.

"I'll help you in English" I said

"yessssss"

"And Math"

"Yessssss"

"And writing."

"Yessssss"

We walked into writing to see Paul at his desk.

"I forgot Paul was teaching this class! This changes everything!" Percy said. I laughed and nodded. We took our seats just as the bell rang.

"Alright Class" Paul said,"Today we are going to learn abut diagramming different parts of speech" I internally groaned. Paul handed us the worksheets and I rejoiced when I realized he had printed Percy's and mines in Greek.

"Just write everything is greek and you can ask Piper to use the mist to make it seem english." Paul whispered.

"Thanks Paul!" Percy and I said. More like Percy yelled and I said. After that English wasn't so bad, for demigod standards anyway.

12:15 am

Lunch

Writing went by unnaturally long. Again…Stupid Dyslexia! Luckily next was Lunch. Percy

and I went into the cafeteria and immediately heard Nico and Thalia arguing about who knows what and Travis and Conner joined by non other than Hunter and Evan wrapping Katie in plastic wrap from who knows where.I was hoping the twins would never meet but oh well. I massaged my head and walked over to the table while Percy went to get our lunches.I sat down next to Nati.

"(Εάν δεν σταματήσετε αυτή τη στιγμή θα σας οβελίδιο με μου στιλέτο, χρησιμοποιείτε για σκοποβολή, από ό, τι να πει κα O'leary, ότι είστε ο εχθρός μου και από ό, τι εγώ προσωπικά θα σας στείλει στον Άδη σε ένα κιβώτιο δώρων) If you don't stop right now I will skewer you with my dagger ,use you for target practice than tell Mrs. O'leary that you are my enemy and than I will personally send you to Hades in a gift box." I said calmly. Everyone stopped arguing immediately and sat down quietly just as Percy came over with our food,

"So, What'd I miss?"

**All done. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what I should do for the story and/or what you would and wouldn't want to see! Thanks**!


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how much I wish I did, I own Nothing but the plot and my OC characters :(

Chapter 5

Here's a reminder of Annabeth's and Percy's schedule if anyone is wondering:

Home room: (8:45-9:20)

1st period: Ancient Greek: (9:25-10:15)

2nd period: English (10:20-11:05)

3rd period: Writing (11:10-12:10)

4th period: Lunch (12:15-1:00)

6th period: Elective-Architecture ( Marine Biology -Percy) (1:05-1:35)

7th period: PE:(1:40-2:25)

8th Period:Math (2:30-3:15)

Annabeth POV

12:23

Lunch

Previous:

(Percy) "What'd I miss?"

Present:

Nati looked wide eyes at Percy.

"You're girlfriend here just went all commander on your family and they actually listened." Percy shrugged and opened up his sandwich which was blue… obviously.

"You should see her on the battlef-OW!" Realizing he was going to battlefield, as in real war, (something most 17 year olds don't do apparently) I kicked him in the shin HARD. Percy pouted at me,

"That hurt Wise Girl" I rolled my eyes, but kissed him the cheek,

"You've had worse." He shrugged and kissed me on the lips. Piper cooed than covered her mouth at the Aphrodite that had accidentally come through.

"Don't judge." She said, "It's in my genes!" Tammy looked at us resting her head on her hands,

"So," She said," 20 Question time. First question… Where'd you meet?"

"At camp"

"When?"

"When we were 12."

"When did you start dating?"

"On Percy's sixteenth birthday."

"Awwww…Sweet. Next Question…"

"I've got one…" Nati said," Why blue?" I laughed,

"Percy likes blue in EVERYTHING. If it's not blue he will throw a tantrum until he gets his way." We all laughed and Percy blushed.

1:03

Almost Elective

Sadly I did not have the next class with Percy, but I was excited…I LOVE ARCHITECTURE! Percy must of seen me bouncing up and down.

"You're so happy to leave me?" He asked faking sadness. I smiled

"Of course not, but…It's architecture!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and kissed me goodbye to go to his Marine Biology. I walked into the Architecture class with high hopes. It'd better have a good teacher. The teacher wasn't there yet and only a few students were so I sat down at the back and began sketching some of my Mt. Olympus designs. I didn't even realize the rest of the class and the teacher had come until she began talking.

"Hello Class, My name is Miss Biancalani but you guys can call me Tori." I liked her immediately. She reminded me of Rachel. Tori was carrying a bunch of supplies in her pockets and she had an apron on, which was splattered with paint.

"Sorry…I just came back from teaching Art." She explained gesturing to her apron.

"Alright." She said,"I want all of you to show me what you can do so I can see your levels." She began passing out blank paper." You have 30 minutes…go. And don't forget to use color!" I grinned and began. I decided to begin my drawing for Poseidon's temple. The building itself was complicated, but simply said, It had A blue base that went light to dark as the building got taller. I put a neat architectural design that looked like waves at the top. I than added a fountain with coral designs on the outside. It was still missing something…statues. I began sketching some on the other side of the fountain when Tori came up to my picture.

"Wow! That's REALLY good!" She said drawing the attention of the rest of the class. They looked at my design with wide eyes.

"That's better than some professional work i've seen. How long have you being doing Architecture."

"I've always liked it." I said,"It mainly started when I was 7 and than I learned a lot from my older siblings and my mom."

"Does your mom do architecture also?." She said looking at me with new found respect. I laughed. Athena invented architecture.

"Yah," I said,"But she's retired." Sorry mom! I prayed. Athena probably would NOT like me to say she was old in any way, but oh well…I apologized.

"That's neat. I love the waves on top of the fountain!"

"Thank You Tori"

"Of course" She looked at her watch and her eyes widened

" oops. It's 1:37, and I've kept you a few minutes late. For homework I want you to finish your sketches, class dismissed." I walked outside the classroom to find Percy there waiting for me. I looked at my schedule and grinned.

'Guess what?" I said.

"what?"

"Next is PE!"

'Yessssssss!" Percy said. Just then Nati came up with Tammy and the by the demigods.

"You guys LIKE PE? " She asked,"We have a hard teacher this year being seniors!"

"It cant even be half to what were used to doing at camp, we train from 7:15 to 12:00 and then from 12:00 to 3." Thalia said. Nati looked at us wide eyed.

"That must be why all of you are so athletic!"

1:40

PE

All of the demigods walked into PE excited, and sat down on the bleachers.

"For all of you who don't know " A man who must of ben our coach said,

"I am coach Rodgers. Today and for the next few weeks I have an assistant coach with me. this is Coach Hedge." We all cheered for Coach Hedge until he saw us.

"Hey cupcakes!" He said.

"Alright!" Coach Rodgers said,"First we'll start with a warm up on the obstacle course. It should take you about seven to twelve minutes. Once your done there should be a timer on the other side of the course. When you finish hurry and grab one and press pause. This is your time.

"Fun…" Percy said grinning." I'm so going to win" The demigods all argued for a few seconds about how they would win until Coach Rodgers started talking again.

"we have 3 identical obstacle courses and about 40 people. you do the math." The seven jumped off the bleacher and ran to the one coach hedge was coaching. We all gave him hug.

"Get ready!" coach Rodgers said"…Set…GO!" The demigods began the course ready to amaze the mortals.

Phew all done! Alright hope you guys liked it please review! Also I have a riddle for you guys to figure out, whoever gets it first will get to be a character

( you describe yourself or the person you want to be (Ex. son of Zeus with black hair and brown eyes that they find at the school))

that I add in the next or a couple chapters. Here's the riddle:

I am the start of war and end of sorrow.

you can't express wisdom without me but I am at the heart of dimwits.

You may find me in waves but never in oceans.

What am I?


	6. Chapter 6-Part 1

Congratulations to EEVEECAT1248. She has guessed correctly. The answer was…W.

Eeveecat your character will be arriving in the next couple chapters. :)

Disclaimer stuff: I wish I owned Percy Jackson but sadly I do not :( . Only the plot and OC characters are mine.

Summary: Annabeth gets to go too Goode to see Percy! The rest of the seven, along with a few other people goo too. Set after Blood of Olympus during their Senior Year.

Schedule: Here's a reminder of Annabeth's and Percy's schedule if anyone is wondering:

Home room: (8:45-9:20)

1st period: Ancient Greek: (9:25-10:15)

2nd period: English (10:20-11:05)

3rd period: Writing (11:10-12:10)

4th period: Lunch (12:15-1:00)

6th period: Elective-Architecture ( Marine Biology -Percy) (1:05-1:35)

7th period: PE:(1:40-2:25)

8th Period:Math (2:30-3:15)

Annabeth POV

Chapter 6

1:47 pm

Annabeth POV

We raced through the course our blood pumping. It'd been a while since I'd run for fun (and not because a monster wants its breakfast.) I jumped over barrels, swang on the monkey bars and dive rolled over a mini wall. I glanced to either side of me and saw that Percy was slightly in front of me, and the rest of the demigods not far behind him. The mortals were way behind us. I figured as well. I increased my speed for the last obstacle, the sprint to the timers. I was NOT going to allow Percy to beat me. I sprinted like a madman and caught up to him before barely passing him and grabbing a timer. I paused it.

"4.23" I said smiling at him. He looked at his time and rolled his eyes.

"4.24.7" he said. I smilled.

"Ha!" I said, "I beat you."

"Only by 1 second."

"Actually almost 1.7 so basically 2" He laughed at me and kissed me.

"That's why you're my wise girl." I looked to see where the rest of our friends were trying not to blush at Percy's comment. Just then Thalia and Nico finished along with the other half-breeds. We high-fived each other and talked for a few minutes. Percy and I were about to talk to Coach Hedge when a guy who seemed to be a jock walked up to Percy and I.

"Hey princess you're Annabelle right?." He said and I hated him immediately. The last time someone called me princess they were in the hospital for a week.

"The Name's Josh. So you want to go see a movie tonight?" I glared at him and was about to answer when Percy beat me to it.

"First of all its "Annabeth", and second I'm her boyfriend." Percy said. I gestured toward Percy to say "exactly".

"Let her speak for herself. So Annie what do you say."

"One, don't EVER call me Annie. Second, Percy already said it. He's my boyfriend so…no way." Josh stepped closer to Percy.

"You'd better watch your back Jackson, someone might snatch your girlfriend away." Seeing Percy's glare, he practically ran off. I grabbed Percy's shoulder.

"Thanks for doing that." I said. He was still staring at josh evily.

"Percy, he's just a mortal." I said quietly so only he could hear me. At that Percy relaxed.

"Θαρρείς και μερικές θνητοί θα είναι πιο εύκολο από ό, τι η καταπολέμηση της Γαίας, αλλά προφανώς thats δεν συμβαίνει. (You'd think a few mortals would be easier than fighting gaea but apparently thats not the case.) I nodded.

"Ξερω τι εννοεις " (I know what you mean). He kissed me.

"Let's go talk to Coach Hedge." I smiled

"totally." As we walked over to him Coach Rodger called to us from behind.

PART 2 next (it was too long to do both, my computer kept crashing.)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part 2-

"Jackson, Chase, come here a minute with your time." We walked to him our timers in hand.

He rasied his eyes

" 4 and a half minutes?," he looked at us, "Jackson was always fast and no one could beat him but miss Chase, you did?" Percy rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"I practically always beat him at our camp." The coach smiled

"Ah, so you go to that camp too huh?" I nodded.

"Well, I guess that explains everything. What about your friends." He gestured toward the other halfbloods talking amongst themselves.

'They were barely behind you."

"They go to the same camp." Percy said.

"Ok well, off you go we will continue once the rest of the students finish the course." We walked to Coach hedge.

"Hey cupcakes." He gave us a hug.

"Hi Coach Hedge. How's chuck is he flying yet? What about Mellie? How's she?" Percy flicked me.

"Jeez Annabeth let the guy breathe." I rolled my eyes but smiled. Coach hedge laughed.

"It's fine, Mellie and chuck are doing awesome. And yes about a week ago hcuck floated all by himself. I have it in video look." He pulled out is monster proof phone and showed us. It was adorable.

"omigosh so cute" I said. Percy smiled.

"He's adorable" he said.

"Listen up everyone" Coach Rodgers said," The last part of your class today will be with Coach Hedge teaching for the most part. I've been informed most of you are learning Greek culture and/or the language so He will be showing you sword-fighting as Coach Hedge teaches it at a camp he helps in.

" "Ok, I would like Percy and Annabeth to demonstrate fighting with Percy a sword, and Annabeth a knife/dagger or sword." I looked at Percy,

"Prepare to get your podex kicked!" I said as we walked over to pretend to rummage around the bins full of swords, daggers, and bows with arrows. I secretly grabbed my dagger from my side, grabbed a sword just in case, and held out my arm for Percy.

"Shall We?" I said. He laced his arm around mine,

"We will." I rolled my eyes

"You use Shall not will if you're talking in first person." He grumbled and stopped right before the center of the room where there was a box outlined with chalk and rings on the corners in which we were to fight.

"Even in the middle of walking to fight she corrects me." He muttered under his breath

"Well it's not my fault-" I was rudely interrupted by Coach Hedge talking in his megaphone. But it sounded like Darth Vader instead.

"OK everyone THE COW GOES MOO we will THE DUCK GOES QUACK." He got angry

"Curse you Valdez! I though I fixed this darn thing!" A familiar voice came from behind me.

"You did, but I'm a special boy, and made it happen again. I am Super Commander Mc Shizzle Awesomeness! " I turned around to see Leo with his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes, and Thalia and I said at the same time,

"Hey Repair Boy, I see you changed your nickname." Without much enthusiasm. He feigned hurt.

"How dare you! I am the-" he was interrupted by Percy shouting,

'Give it up Repair boy"

I pulled Percy to the middle of the room.

"Let's fight shall we?" I said

"Gladly." He smirked (SWITCHES TO THIRD PERSON SO YOU CAN KNOW BOTH SIDES OF THE Fight.)

Annabeth met him in the middle. At first, the blows were superficial- attention-grabbing yet easy to meet. This soon moved onto more complicated attacks. Percy faked a high lunge, then thrust at Annabeth's midsection. She deflected his sword point and responded with a swipe at Percy's legs. He jumped back, barely avoiding being slashed. Slowly yet methodically, Annabeth started to drive him back. The clanging of the two swords hitting rang through the air, matching the sound of the crowd cheering on their respective favorite. Yes believe it or not the mortals were betting and most were on Percy, but Annabeth thought that would soon change.

Percy was only one step away from being out of the ring- which would have meant an immediate loss- when he managed to meet her blade, inches away from his throat. He tried to force it away while Annabeth tried to do the opposite. With one last surge of effort, Percy threw her sword back. Annabeth backpedaled, in the middle of the circle. He raced toward her with more simple attacks. She parried them easily. It went on for several minutes. Both fighters were showing a strain. Percy chest was heaving and a bead of sweat slid down Annabeth's temple. Percy took one step back, enough to be able to extend his blade fully, and performed an advanced disarming maneuver. Annabeth's sword dropped to her feet. The assembly oohed in unison.

Annabeth bent down to pick it up, but Percy leaped forward and held it down with his foot. Eyes narrowed, she reached for her knife. Before she could strike though, he had the sword point inches away from her chest. He walked her back, until it was Annabeth near the ring of white. They both knew that at the moment, her knife was useless. Percy held his hand out. Glaring, eyes never leaving his, Annabeth dropped it I his hand. He smiled.

He started to say 'match' to signify the end of the duel, but was cut off when Annabeth tackled him. The simple, rule of never lowering your weapon had been forgotten. Riptide was hanging from Percy's right hand limply, the knife being grasped loosely in his left. Annabeth took advantage of his distraction and bounded forward. For a second, she was on top, but Percy flipped over, restraining her with difficulty. With one free hand, he gathered all three weapons- Riptide, Annabeth's sword, and her knife and tossed them several feet away, useless to either of them. The sword fight had turned into a wrestling match. Using all of her strength, Annabeth wrenched herself free. They both scrambled to their feet. Lightning fast, Annabeth dove at Percy's feet, bringing him back to the dirt floor. They struggled, rolling around, neither really using recognizable fighting moves. A cloud of dust rose, obscuring the view of the onlookers. They all craned their necks, but couldn't make out who was winning.

When the dust cleared, it was Percy on top. One knee was pinning Annabeth by the chest, the other leg being used for balance. His hands were planted on either of her shoulders. Annabeth flailed her arms and legs, but to no avail. She twisted and writhed trying her get out from under him, but he only toughened his hold. After a good fifteen seconds, Annabeth gave up. She went limp. The match was over. Percy won.

"Hah!" Percy said.i rolled my eyes.

"You're the best swordsman in like 300 years." I said. He then coughed, and i got up from the ground.

"Coach hedge!" He said, "can't we go inside next time? I kept nearly coughing halfway through." Coach wasn't listening and was reading a nature magazine like this was normal. I guess it was. The bell rang and we the seven (and other demigods) walked out ignoring the gaping faces the Mortals and our Friends had.

Ok phew finished (1900 words geez).

Ok look I have no excuse as to why I didn't update I just had writers block so now my brain is working and I'll update more as soon as I can. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL. (It's Dec. for me rn)


End file.
